Geen Geintjes
by Princess-No.1
Summary: [THREESHOT][REPOST] Tala verteld Kai in een opwelling wat hij voor hem voelt. Maar Kai reageert niet zoals Tala stiekem had gehoopt... Tala x Kai [COMPLEET]
1. Grapje Zeker?

Geen Geintjes

Hoofdstuk 1 Grapje Zeker?

Kai en ik zijn al jaren vrienden, tenminste zo goed als mogelijk. We beschouwen elkaar als elkaars vriend, maar dat houd dus eigenlijk gewoon in; we haten elkaar niet meer. Dat vind ik jammer, ik ben blij als hij bij me in de buurt is, hij is leuk. Ik word al knalrood als hij me alleen een complimentje geeft over mijn beyblade-technieken bijvoorbeeld. En dat is écht vervelend sinds mijn huid nogal spierwit is.

Maar ik heb besloten dat ik er wat aan moet doen, ik ben al bijna een heel jaar in de wolken, dat gaat vervelen op een gegeven moment, vooral als de reden van je 'In de wolken verhaal' niks doorheeft. Ik wil hem gewoon zeggen, 'Hé, die Kai. Weet je, sinds de dag dat we vrienden zijn vond ik je denk ik al te gek. Maar goed, dat is normaal, want je bent... gewoon mega sexy!' Ook al lijkt me dat niet de geschikte methode, vooral niet als je verliefdheid om Kai Hiwatari draait. En het werkt ook alleen maar als je bijvoorbeeld Tyson heet, ik zie hem er zo voor aan dat hij zijn liefde op die manier zou verklaren.

Ik loop de binnenplaats op om Max en Tyson in elkaar verdrinkend te vinden. "Zoek een kamer jullie twee," zeg ik met een grijns. Ik besteed voor de rest geen aandacht aan de langzaam roder wordende bladers.

"Hé Ray! Heb je zin in een wedstrijdje?"

"Ik vind het goed, dan kan ik meteen mijn nieuwe aanvalsring testen, cadeautje van Lee," zegt hij uitdagend. Tja, Lee en hij zijn ook nog al, tja, close de laatste tijd. Oftewel zij zijn een stelletje als je het mij vraagt, maar ze zitten nog in de ontkenningsfase. Hm, ik denk dat ik deze verliefde neko-jin zo afmaak. Ik heb namelijk OOK een nieuwe aanvalsring, dus ik ben benieuwd.

Na een potje bladen staat Ray met waterige oogjes naar zijn blade te staren, ik heb niks tegen hem, maar het is altijd leuk om een trotse opschepper op z'n nummer te zetten.

"Dat was een mooie wedstrijd," zegt de stem die waarschijnlijk mee stond te kijken. Kai.

"Uhm... Dank je," zeg ik. Slome opmerking... Maar gelukkig loopt hij naar een andere plek en gaat zijn strategieën verbeteren, of iets wat daarop lijkt.

Als ik hem nog een tijdje sta te bewonderen (heel onopvallend natuurlijk, ahem) besluit ik het erop te wagen. Wat kan er nou mis gaan? Nou, ik heb zo ongeveer 0,1 kans dat hij hetzelfde voor mij voelt. En mijn hart en ziel kunnen in honderd stukjes breken... En, en, en, ik ga het toch vertellen. Daar gaat mijn leven...

Hij lanceert net zijn blade als ik naar hem toe loop. Hoe zijn spieren zich spannen en hoe zijn gezicht zo geconcentreerd blijft, prachtig... Maar goed, voordat ik begin te kwijlen moet ik eerst maar eens zorgen dat hij me opmerkt zodat we kunnen praten, of in ieder geval ik tegen hem.

"Kai...?"

Hij gaat nog even door met bladen, maar als hij zijn blade opdraagt terug naar zijn hand te keren, en me recht aankijkt, weet ik dat ik nu moet praten. "Zeg het eens, Tala."

"Als ik het zeg, wat ik ook zeg, zijn we nog vrienden dan?" vraag ik nerveus.

Hij kijkt even bedenkelijk maar knikt dan zijn hoofd in een bemoedigende 'ja'.

"Uhm... Nou, ik... Jij en ik... Ik bedoel, ik denk dat ik, uhm, gevoelens heb... voor jou..." zeg ik ongemakkelijk. Go me... Maar niet heus.

Hij kijkt me even met een geïnteresseerde en bijna blije blik aan, maar na een fractie van een seconde is zijn gezicht terug naar de kan-mij-het-schelen mode. Hij begint te lachen, maar ik heb geen idee wat er grappig is aan iemand die net zijn diepste gevoelens heeft laten blijken...

"Goeie Tala, ik dacht echt bijna dat je serieus was! Probeer het ook maar eens op Bryan bijvoorbeeld, en wel vertellen hoe ze reageerden, goed?"

Denkt hij... dat ik hem in de maling neem? Ik voel langzaam hoe mijn hart in heel veel kleine stukjes breekt, en hoe ze langzaam mijn diep bedroefde ziel invallen, waar nu niet meer van over is dan een donker zwart gat, als je het mij vraagt. Ik kan wel huilen, maar ik pers er een 'Oké, dag Kai' uit en ren zowat het erf af, met tranen brandend in mijn ogen. Hoe...?


	2. Vergeten Verjaardag

Hoofdstuk 2 Vergeten Verjaardag

Een week geleden uitte ik dan eindelijk mijn gevoelens aan een zekere Kai Hiwatari. Een week geleden brak mijn hart in stukjes. Een week geleden veranderde mijn ziel in een zwart gat. Een week geleden besloot ik dat die zekere Kai Hiwatari een eikel was, en zeker weten niet meer mijn vriend. Een week geleden besloot ik mijn hart opnieuw te helen door mezelf te vertellen hoe erg ik hem haat. En sinds een week geleden heb ik geen woord meer tegen hem gezegd.

Hij heeft me nog geen een keer aangekeken sinds dat 'geintje'. Je leest altijd in boeken dat mensen iemands ogen in zijn/haar rug kan voelen branden, en dat ze omkijken om met diegene oog in oog te staan. Dat is knap. Heel knap. Want ik sta nu al een hele week gaten in Kai's rug te branden, maar meneer heeft me nog geen een keer aangekeken. Of misschien brand het niet hard genoeg.

Hij heeft me waarschijnlijk ook nooit gezien als vriend, helemaal nooit. En ik ben toch maar met een naïef idee naar hem toe gestapt en heb hem vertelt hoe ik me voelde tegenover hem. En hij lachte me uit, hij lachte me recht in mijn gezicht uit! Hij is de meest arrogante, meest gevoelloze, meest gemene eikel die ik ooit heb ontmoet. En ik moest natuurlijk precies verliefd worden op hem. Waarom werd ik niet gewoon verliefd op een ander? Of beter, waarom werd ik niet gewoon helemaal niet verliefd?

Maar sinds een week heb ik mijn liefde om weten te zetten in afschuw, haat en woede tegenover Kai. Hij heeft mij pijn gedaan, en ik zou alles doen om hem ook pijn te doen. Alleen hoe? Er is denk ik niks dat ík kan doen om hém verdrietig te maken. Niks.

Als ik het erf oploop zie ik Tyson en Max zitten, ik weet waarom ik me eraan ergerde; ik kon het niet hebben dat zij zo gelukkig met elkaar waren, omdat ik wilde dat Kai en ik ook eens zo samen konden zijn. Maar die twee hebben gewoon het geluk aan hun kant gehad. Kai plus Tala heeft geen uitkomst. Het betekent niks. Het is niks. En het word ook nooit iets. Jammer, maar het is nou eenmaal de harde, harde waarheid.

Als ik verder loop zie ik meneer Gemeen en Koud zijn blade poetsen. Hij brak mijn hart... Ik breek zijn blade. Nee, het is geen goede optie. Ook al zou ik hem zo veel verdriet doen. Ik wil hem haten, maar ik wil niet dat hij mij gaat haten. Op de een of andere manier bevalt dat idee me niet.

Hm, waarom is hij nou niet gewoon verliefd op mij. Dan zou ik hem laten kruipen en smeken om mijn liefde, dat zou me goed doen. En dan zou ik hem uiteindelijk één kansje geven, en dan zou hij de rest van ons leven bij mij blijven en me de rest van mijn leven dankbaar zijn. En hij zou me de rest van mijn leven iedere dag vertellen hoe verliefd hij is op mij. En we zouden iedere nacht de beste seks van de wereld hebben.

Ik loop langs met het meest arrogante gezicht dat ik heb, en op de een of andere manier weet ik dat hij naar me kijkt. Ik draai mijn hoofd weg en loop met mijn ogen dicht, en mijn houding rechtop sierlijk langs hem heen.

"Hé, Tala. Heb je zin in een potje bladen?" Kai.

Zou ik hem antwoorden? Ik draai mijn lichaam naar hem om, en ik steek mijn borst recht vooruit. Ik hou mijn gezicht naar de zijkant, ik hoef hem niet aan te kijken. En ik weet gewoon dat dit de meest arrogante houding is die er bestaat. O, wat een vreugde.

"Waarom zou ik dat doen?"

"Uhm, nou, het hoeft niet. Ik had alleen net mijn blade gepoetst, en ik dacht..."

Ik val hem in de rede. "Niet te veel denken, Kai. Laat dat maar aan de grote mensen over. Dag, Kai."

Ik werp een snelle blik over hem heen, om te zien hoe hij (gekwetst misschien?) naar de grond kijkt. Ik loop met een nog altijd even arrogante houding verder, ik denk dat ik maar even naar het park ga. Het is inmiddels al 7 uur 's avonds. En zometeen gaat iedereen eten, en ik heb geen honger. Want, wie weet, misschien vind hij me leuker als ik een paar kilo afval, ook al heeft iedereen al gezegd dat ik wel de laatste ben die moet afvallen.

Bij de bekende hangplekken voor jongeren zitten nu ook weer een heleboel hangende tieners, de meeste rokend en met een opgevoerd scootertje. Stoer hoor. Ik heb eigenlijk nog nooit écht iets gedaan wat niet mocht, niet zoals Tyson bijvoorbeeld. Hij heeft een paar keer met zijn ex-beste vrienden geblowd, en zelfs een keer XTC geslikt. Maar toen Tyson eindelijk doorhad met wat voor een foute types hij omging heeft hij ze op tijd laten vallen. Tyson heeft ook nog een lange tijd gerookt, maar sinds hij met die Max gaat is hij weer terug bij het brave jochie. En dat is eigenlijk ook veel beter voor hem.

Bij het park aangekomen zie ik dat het al 8 uur is. Op het grasveldje zitten een paar verliefde stelletjes romantisch bij elkaar. Kleffe sukkels. Ook al zou ik ook best wel zo willen zitten met een zekere blauwharige 'vriend' van mij.

Ik kies een plekje op de heuvel onder een grote boom. Het is al lichtjes aan het schemeren, aangezien het bijna herfst is. 's Nachts is het altijd zo rustig, het lijkt dan net of alle grote problemen en zorgen verdwenen zijn in het niets, en de maan maakt me altijd rustig. Aan de andere kant heb ik ook altijd als ik midden in de nacht alleen buiten ben, dat je sneller bang bent voor iets dan overdag. Maar dat zijn alleen maar dingen in je hoofd, écht enge dingen zijn er niet. Ja, misschien een paar kinderlokkers of misdadigers, maar meestal doen die je niet zo snel iets als je hun 'zogenaamd' niet heb gezien of opgemerkt.

Hm... Kai. Ik haat hem. Ik hou van hem... Ik ben nog nooit écht verliefd geweest op iemand voordat ik Kai ontmoette. Ik denk dat ik ook niet verliefd op hem ben. Het is meer een obsessie voor me geworden. Ik denk dat dát echte liefde is. Of serieuze haat. Ik weet nog wel die blik op zijn gezicht toen ik hem vertelde dat ik meer voor hem voelde dan gewone vriendschap. Hoe hij lachte. Hoe hij zei dat ik het ook op anderen had moeten uitproberen. Wist hij dan niet dat ik niet zo'n gemeen gevoel voor humor heb? Ik zou nooit zomaar iemand vertellen dat ik verliefd ben op diegene en er vervolgens om zou gaan lachen. Zoiets kan iemand gewoon niet maken, vind ik.

Een koude wind waait door mijn haar. Het begint af te koelen hier. Ik denk dat ze nu wel uitgegeten zullen zijn, en ik wil terug naar huis.

Als ik thuiskom komt Bryan naar me toe. "Hé, weet jij wat er met Kai is? Hij leek een beetje verdrietig of zo. En nog wat, je hebt hem nog niet gefeli-"

"Ik heb geen idee, hoe moet ik nou weten wat die bastaard uitvoert?" zeg ik een beetje geïrriteerd. Ik laat hem niet eens uitpraten. Boeiend.

"O, sorry hoor. Wat heb jij?" zonder op mijn antwoord te wachten loopt hij weg. Beledigd zeker. Kan mij niets schelen.

Ik ga naar mijn kamer toe en als ik het balkon oploop, zie ik dat Kai's deur bij het balkon nog open is. Ik besluit om toch maar eens te gaan kijken. Ik ben blij dat ik een goede behendigheid heb, anders dan was het me nooit gelukt, als ik het al had gedurfd, om naar zijn balkon toe te klimmen.

Ik gluur even door de deur naarbinnen. Hij ligt er moeilijk bij, hij slaapt al. Hij kreunt een paar keer en gooit zijn kussen op de grond. Hij heeft vast en zeker een nare droom. Ik hoop het voor hem, dan is dat zijn verdiende loon. Ik hoop dat het een hele enge nachtmerrie is. Waarin iedereen hem verlaat en dat er een afschuwelijk uitziend monster achter hem aanzit en hem heel langzaam verslind.

"Tala..." hoor ik opeens zijn slaperige stem. O, hij is al wakker.

"Hn," zeg ik, niet echt geïnteresseerd in wat hij nu weer te melden heeft. Ik ga met mijn rug tegen de muur staan en plaats mijn rechtervoet tegen de muur aan. Mijn armen kruis ik voor mijn borst.

"Jij ben het vergeten..."

"Wat?"

"Je bent het vergeten...?"

"Ja, wat ben ik vergeten? Als jij niet zegt wat ik ben vergeten, dan weet ik het toch niet!" zeg ik nu redelijk geïrriteerd.

"Mijn verjaardag..."

Ik denk even na. O, dat is waar ook. Meneer Arrogant en Gevoelloos was jarig vandaag. "Dus?"

"Je vergat het nooit..."

"En?"

"Nou, het viel me, je weet wel, het viel me gewoon op. Je zei altijd als ik jarig was 'Je bent jarig vandaag'. Dus daarom dacht ik er nu even aan..." zegt hij, nu rechtopzittend in zijn bed.

"O, nou kan gebeuren hè," wat kan mij de verjaardag van degene die ik haat nou schelen?

Hij zegt niks meer en gaat weer liggen, met zijn gezicht van mij af, zodat ik hem niet zie. Dan niet, hoor. Ik weet het nu weer, ja. Altijd als hij jarig was vertelde ik hem dat ik het nog wist, en dan wenste ik hem een fijne verjaardag. En als ik dat had gezegd was hij de rest van de dag in een goed humeur. Hoe oud is hij nu? 17. Hm, kan het mij wat schelen.

Ik loop zijn kamer uit het balkon weer op en doe de deur achter me dicht. Ook al haat ik hem, ik gun hem geen verkoudheid. Nou, eigenlijk wel, maar dan steekt hij mij ook misschien wel aan. Als ik terug in mijn eigen kamer ben kruip ik meteen mijn bed in. Volgens mij had ik Kai toch pijn gedaan. En dat deed mij eigenlijk ook pijn... Ik moet er niet meer aan denken...

"Gefeliciteerd, Kai..." mompel ik voordat ik in slaap val.


	3. Het Spijt Me

Hoofdstuk 3 Het Spijt Me

Als ik mijn ogen open en opsta, herinner ik me meteen gisteren weer. Kai's verjaardag. Ik voel me schuldig, en ik weet het maar al te goed. Misschien zou ik Kai nog eens moeten duidelijk maken wat ik voor hem voel. Of in ieder geval mijn excuses aanbieden. Ik had gisteren nogal medelijden met hem. Hij leek echt gekwetst. Maar, het was ook een goede terugbetaling voor wat hij mij had aangedaan. Ook al was het misschien zijn verdiende loon, ik voel me nog steeds erg schuldig...

Maar, wat kan ik eraan doen? Hem wakker maken met een ontbijt op bed? Nee. Bovendien is hij altijd eerder wakker dan de rest. Hem opbellen? Nee. Hij laat meestal zijn mobiel op zijn kamer liggen, en de kans is groot dat hij daar nu niet is. Waarom maak ik me er eigenlijk zorgen over?

Als ik mijn deken van me af gooi en ik iets te enthousiast uit mijn bed spring, zie ik alweer hoe alles zwart word voor mijn ogen. Ik denk dat dat komt door het niet eten. Zou ik trouwens al wat zijn afgevallen? Ik denk het wel, maar waarschijnlijk staat iedereen me raar aan te kijken als ik opeens op de weegschaal sta. Ik spring onder de douche en was vandaag ook maar meteen mijn haar weer eens. Het was nogal vet aan het worden...

Als ik helemaal aangekleed naar beneden loop, heb ik het gevoel dat er iets niet klopt. Met een blik op de klok zie ik waarom ik zo'n gevoel had. Het is half 7 's morgens! Iedereen slaapt nog. Maar aangezien ik niet meer moe ben, besluit ik naar buiten te gaan.

Als ik voor het raam sta, zie ik Kai bij de vijver zitten. Hij gooit steentjes over het water, zodat ze met een paar sprongetjes uiteindelijk in het water vallen en wegzinken. Hij ziet er een beetje verslagen uit. Dan krijg ik een idee, ik loop naar de eettafel en pak een papiertje en een pen. Ik krabbel er snel wat op, en ik pak een bloem uit de vaas. Niet erg origineel, maar hij doet het er maar mee. Dan loop ik naar buiten en ga naast Kai zitten. Zodra hij me ziet, wil hij opstaan, maar ik pak zijn hand en trek hem zachtjes terug. Hij gaat zo ver mogelijk van me af zitten, en kijkt expres de andere kant op. Waar ken ik dat van? O, dat deed ik ook in het begin. Ghehe.

"Wat wil je van me? Kom je me weer afzeiken? Wil je weer een gemene opmerking maken die me pijn doet?" zegt hij.

Ik leg alleen de bloem en de brief op zijn schoot. Hij kijkt van de brief naar mij, en weer terug naar de brief. Als hij hem gelezen heeft, kijkt hij me aan.

"D-dus, je meende het... Van toen j-je zei van je, uhm... gevoelens?"

"Ja," ik wil weglopen maar hij pakt me bij mijn hand en trekt me terug op de grond en hij kruipt dichter naar me toe.

"Ik hou ook van jou..." zegt hij en geeft me een kusje op mijn wang en legt zijn hoofd tegen mijn schouder aan. Zijn armen verdwijnen om mijn middel als hij in mijn schoot kruipt. "Ik was ook gekwetst, ik dacht dat je me in de maling nam, sorry."

Ik sla op mijn beurt een arm om hem heen om hem dichter tegen me aan te drukken. Ik pak de brief op, en lees hem nog eens na. Het wás wel een goed idee, uiteindelijk, maar in de haast weet ik niet eens meer wat ik erop heb geschreven... Oeps.

_Lieve Kai,_

_Het spijt me dat ik de laatste tijd zo gemeen deed, maar ik kon het niet helpen. Je had mijn gevoelens gekwetst toen ik je vertelde dat ik verliefd op je was door me uit te lachen. Ik op mijn beurt wilde jou ook pijn doen en ben daarom expres je verjaardag vergeten. Maar toen ik zag hoeveel pijn dat jou deed, deed het mij nog veel meer pijn._

_Nogmaals, het spijt me verschrikkelijk, en hopelijk zul je me vergeven. Ik hou van je, en niks kan dat veranderen, zelfs niet als jij me weer uitlacht._

_Liefs, Tala._

EINDE


End file.
